


Merry F-ing Christmas

by BeaRyan



Series: Tropes for The 100 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Companionable Snark, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mentions of prior relationships, Tropes, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a planet covered in real trees, Raven and Wick stare a Christmas tree made of stars, just like the one they always had in Mecha Station.  The kissing, though, that's new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry F-ing Christmas

The lights of the night sky twinkled above them, and Raven had to admit it wasn't half-bad. As she was leaving Engineering for the day, Wick had invited her to join him for spiced moonshine by the christmas tree. She'd expected a flask in the cafe in the center of Camp Jaha. Instead he'd led her to one of the scrap metal huts they'd been hastily erecting and invited her to crawl in and look up. The hole in the roof was in the classic, stacked triangle formation of a Christmas tree with a plastic cover to keep out the bugs and the weather but let in the light of the sky. They'd watched as the light that filtered through faded from orange to purple and now deep black with stars scattered throughout it. The moonshine had been awful, harsh and overly minty, but the tree was perfect. It reminded her of the one they set up in one of the windows of Mecha Station every year, and Mecha Station was the last place that had felt like home. 

Raven took one last sip of the concoction in her cup - it was disgusting but it was doing a good job burning the edges off another long day - and then lay back on the blanket that covered most of the floor of Wick's shack / quarters. "So did you get me a present?" she asked. She hoped to sound flippant, taunting, but there was a spark of hope there. Secret Santa had been another Mecha Station tradition, but, with only three mechanics and two engineers on the ground, they weren’t doing it this year. The gifts had never been much of anything much, a half-sheet of reusable paper or a few pinches of spices to make your rations taste a little better, but at least she'd always been able to count on two gifts, one from Finn and one from work. 

Wick grinned at her - his mischievous, buckle-up smile - and rolled to the side of the blanket. "Close your eyes."

She did, for the most part anyway, and was grateful Wick didn't make her wait long before putting the package in her hands. It felt like worn cotton and dust and when she opened her eyes she was a little thrown to find herself holding a dirty but full sock. They'd had to make due on the station, repurposing whatever had been in space when life on Earth had ended, but even by those standards this was pretty lousy wrapping paper. She squeezed it, and bits of dirt slipped between the loops of the knit. 

_Fucking Wick _He'd gotten her earth. On the Ark bits of real earth had been precious. People had hoarded them and displayed them, taking a certain pride in owning a bit of the dry dust of a lost world they never thought they’d touch. They could compost more soil, but there was a limited supply of real earth in space.__

__She tried to swallow her dismay, pushing the loss down and pulling on her reserves of sarcasm. "You got me dirt. Thanks. I took a shower this morning and I’ve felt like something was missing all day."_ _

__"Dump it out," he said._ _

__She leaned past the edge of the blanket and dumped her gift in what was either a hamper or a trashcan. Hidden in the dirt she found a slice of metallic rock with small translucent spots embedded in it. A string, woven lake reed from the look of it, ran through a hole that had been bored in the top of it._ _

__"They found a crater at the bottom of the lake and thought it might be a part of the Ark. It was just a meteorite. Olivine crystals in an iron matrix. Tough but pretty. I noticed you stopped wearing your old necklace and thought you might like a slice. A little bit of space packed in a sack of earth and hung on woven water. I'm giving you the universe for Christmas, Reyes."_ _

__Raven pushed back against the moment. She could handle a slice of rock stolen from the science lab, but when he put it like that and looked at her like that it was too much. "And I got you the opposite of everything, which is nothing."_ _

__He chuckled and looked away. His words were suggestive, but his tone was the one they always used, that of buddies taunting each other. "Raven, there's definitely something you could give me that I'd enjoy quite a lot, but I'm not that lucky."_ _

__The only thing she could think to do was tease back. Like buddies. Horny buddies. "You sure?"_ _

__Dammit this was a mess. Wick wasn’t an option - she wasn’t even interested in options and the moment - and somehow she’d landed on a blanket in his quarters under the Christmas tree and holding jewelry joke asking him if he wanted to have sex. This was the worst plan since… well, yesterday, there were a lot of bad plans to go around, but this one was in a category of its own._ _

__He took his spot back beside her and stared up through the skylight at the stars. "Sure enough that I'm not even going to try."_ _

__She watched him watching the stars and rechecked her facts. When Wick the Wicked had become cautious? He'd logged a record setting low score on the engineering exam a year ago, and he'd spent much of the time since then chasing highs and lows of one kind and another. There'd been too many women, too much to drink, and too many late nights. He'd spent his his money like there was no tomorrow and chased pleasure like a man who'd been diagnosed with cancer. How a man so debauched had managed to stay the lead apprentice to the head of engineering, even after Sinclair had replaced Jake Griffin, had been a topic of gossip. No one wanted to credit talent alone. With a reputation like Wick's the other options were too tantalizing._ _

__He rolled over and stretched to grab a case stuffed with grasses. Pillows were all the rage on earth now that soft plants to stuff them with were readily available and he pulled a second one along with it to offer to her. There was a certain peace in his smile, one that seemed unfamiliar on him, as he held the bundle out to her and the pieces finally clicked into place._ _

__"You knew," she said._ _

__"Knew what?"_ _

__"About the CO2 scrubbers. Knew we were all dying."_ _

__"Yeah," he admitted._ _

__"That's why you were crazy."_ _

__"I wouldn't say crazy. I just wanted to enjoy the hell out of my life before meeting my fairly certain death."_ _

__"And now?" she asked._ _

__"CO2 didn't get me and neither did reentry. I guess I’m not done yet. If I crash and burn now, I'll actually have to live with it."_ _

__"So you've gone from not knowing when to stop to being afraid to start?"_ _

__"Maybe."_ _

__"Pussy." She’d meant to sound like she was just one of the guys, like she'd always been at work. She was certain she’d missed._ _

__He let the word stand for a minute and Raven's stomach tightened as she waited. Finally he spoke. "I'm a huge fan."_ _

__"Huge?" She’d used her skeptical voice and he’d sure as hell heard it enough to recognize it. This was supposed to be joking, so why did it feel like foreplay?_ _

__"Respectable verging on admirable," he answered with a grin. He made a show of moving closer to her. "Want to find out?"_ _

__"I don't even know if you're a decent kisser."_ _

__He repeated, "Respectable verging on admirable."_ _

__Raven's eyes lingered on his lips. They'd been around; his reputation made that clear. He probably was a decent kisser. Bellamy hadn't exactly been naive, and she'd held her own with him. They'd come through it without too much awkwardness later and grown into friends. She'd been mad then though, and she hadn't really known him. Wick was different. She knew too much about him, knew that when he got engrossed in a project he forgot to eat, knew that he sometimes wrote 2 when he meant 5, knew that he ran through women like water, and no matter what she did or didn't do tonight under the starlight and the Christmas tree, she'd still have to see him at work tomorrow. She shouldn't do this._ _

__"What happened to your mistletoe hat?" she asked._ _

__"Probably burned up on reentry. I've got some of the real stuff by the door and you didn't kiss me when you came in."_ _

__Of course he did. It would just be a peck she told herself. An experience to collect, one that plenty of other women had had, nothing special._ _

__Respectable and admirable weren't the words she'd have picked to describe kissing Wick, and there was no point she could mark when the first kiss became the second and then the third. He was a hurricane. Slow rain and gentle breezes swelled to a riot, blacking out her awareness of everything but the crash and gusts of the storm. Her hands had roamed and drew him closer, pulling him against her. The blanket began to bunch between them as the space between them disappeared, and then he rolled on top of her, letting gravity have the blanket while they had at each other. Lip to lip, chest to chest, hip to hip. She lifted one leg, wrapping it around his hips and pulling him down hard to grind against her, but the other wouldn't move. She willed it _wrap around his damn body and pull him against you _but it remained immobile.___ _

____Wick missed the shift in her mood at first, grinding against her like he was turning grain to flour, but when her lips went still under his, he finally paused and pulled away. Panting and frustrated he demanded, "What?!"_ _ _ _

____"My leg," she said._ _ _ _

____He glanced down at the nonexistent space between them. One of her legs around his waist and pulling him against her. Good. The other was hanging out and doing its thing. Fine. "What about it?"_ _ _ _

____"It won't move." Raven's frustration swelled into tears and her default response to tears, to her own weakness, was anger and bravado._ _ _ _

____"That's not news," he answered. Recognizing her moods shifting beneath him and the coming crash, he decided to try to ride the wave. "Look, I need a favor. I'm right in the middle of making time with Raven freaking Reyes, goddess of Mecha Station, and if you just could not cockblock me, that'd be great."_ _ _ _

____"Get off me, Wick," she ordered._ _ _ _

____"Raven, we've all got things about ourselves we don't like. Have you seen my feet? They're weird. But you can either get on with your life or you can let the little stuff stop you."_ _ _ _

____"It's not little stuff."_ _ _ _

____"Right now it is," he protested. "You're on your damn back, not running through the forest." He pulled her leg up high on his hip and braced it under his arm. "You want it up just say so and I'll hold it up for you. It's an excuse to grab your ass, and I'm a fan of your ass."_ _ _ _

____“Wick,” she warned._ _ _ _

____“Tell me to kiss it and I will,” he said with a grin._ _ _ _

____“This went too far. I should just go.”_ _ _ _

____“Since when are you afraid of anything?”_ _ _ _

____“Afraid of you? No. Just no need to make this any more awkward at work tomorrow than it’s already going to be.”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly. This only ends one of two ways, awkwardly or in death. Might as well make it worth it.”_ _ _ _

____“Death, Wick? Death?”_ _ _ _

____“There’s no post-break up awkwardness if one of you dies. It’s one of the perks of death that people don’t like to talk about.”_ _ _ _

____“We don’t have to break up at all. We had some drinks and rolled around a little bit. Now I’m leaving.”_ _ _ _

____“Chicken,” he taunted, clucking at her even as he rolled over to lay beside her. It was pointless to try to talk her into it, but every once in a while he was as smart as she accused him of thinking he was._ _ _ _

____She sat up and ran a hand over her hair, releasing the band that had held it back and then refastening it before tugging on the hem of her shirt. It was only slightly out of place - his fingers has only grazed her lowest rib - but she still felt exposed. “Goodnight, Wick.”_ _ _ _

____He answered the question she didn’t ask. “You’re afraid to be happy. Afraid that I might make you happy. Maybe for a night, maybe for longer, but definitely afraid.”_ _ _ _

____She tried to be cutting, taunting him with his own words, but her voice hadn’t cooperated all night. There was no reason for it to start now. Quietly she asked, “Because you’re respectable verging on admirable?”_ _ _ _

____“We both know I’m not. I have cut a trench through life.” There was regret mixed with his bravado as he said it. Too many late nights. Too many women. “But I could help you figure out post-gunshot sex.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you offering to make me your holiday charity project?”_ _ _ _

____“Merry fucking Christmas,” he offered. His tease sounded as hollow as hers._ _ _ _

____The moment stretched out as she adjusted the straps of her brace, tied and retied her boots, and adjusted her clothes again. She stole glances at him as she prepared to leave but moved no closer to him. She gave one final look through the tree-shaped skylight before pushing herself to standing. “Goodnight, Wick.”_ _ _ _

____He grabbed the necklace from the floor and knelt in front of her, wordlessly stuffing it in her pocket. Her eyes watched his hands, and when she didn’t move away he wrapped his arms around her hips and rested his head against her belly. He gave her one quick kiss there and looked up to ask in that sarcastic tone of his that never really hid the fact that he was speaking the truth. “Are you sure you don’t want me to give you more than glad tidings? Can I put a bow on my package for you? How about I stuff your stocking?”_ _ _ _

____She ran a hand through his hair. He was ridiculous but not reckless, devoted to his friends even as he pushed his boundaries. He not only knew how to make her smile, he cared if she was happy or not._ _ _ _

____He continued, this time with genuine glee. “Stuff the jolly, fat man up the chimney? Show you my North Pole?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a romantic.”_ _ _ _

____“You’d already be gone if I was. My only shot is to bang you into a coma and hope you’re too sex addled to notice you’ve fallen for me.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that what you want?”_ _ _ _

____“Lots of sex with a smart, hot woman? Hell yeah. Who doesn’t?” He let his hands roam, palming the slight the swell of her ass and sliding over the curve of her hips before hooking two fingers in her belt loops. “I just have to figure out how to get off your pants.”_ _ _ _

____“There’s a button and then a zipper,” she said._ _ _ _

____He paused for a moment then blinked hard twice. “That’s it?”_ _ _ _

____“You have to figure out what to do about the brace, too.”_ _ _ _

____As he stood up, he let his hands rise with him, skimming the sides of her body and pushing her shirt up, over her head and off in one smooth move._ _ _ _

____“Say something, Wick.”_ _ _ _

____“What do you think the odds are that I’m going to blow this if I keep talking?”_ _ _ _

____“Pretty high. Do it anyway.”_ _ _ _

____He paused, body still but mind racing. “Do you like to be on top, because I always thought you probably did?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know that I still can.”_ _ _ _

____“Should we do what you’re sure you can do first or should we start with defining the limits of the project?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what I can do,” she answered. “I haven’t… since… “_ _ _ _

____He eased them both to the ground, kissing first her neck and then making his way lower. As he passed her navel he whispered, “I know one thing you can do for certain. You can find out if my mustache tickles.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____She stretched, feeling the protests from her tired but well-used body as she watched the sun rise, the lights of the night sky fading out as the blackness turned to a muddy, winter gray that provided enough light for her to find her shirt - he’d flung it to the corner of the room - and her pants, bunched at the foot of the bed. It had been a good evening, no regrets, but she needed time and some space to think through what this could mean and what she wanted it to mean._ _ _ _

____“Dammit, Raven, it’s too early for this. Sex coma, woman. You’re supposed to be in a sex coma.”_ _ _ _

____“I need to go, Wick.”_ _ _ _

____“When are you coming back?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know,” she said. “I’ll see you at work later.”_ _ _ _

____“I may be late. Somebody kept me up all night banging me like a hammer. Damn mechanics. I think I have bruises.”_ _ _ _

____She scratched one of her worries off her list. They could still talk the way they always had. “You want me to get you some ointment, you big baby?”_ _ _ _

____“Only if you’ll rub it on me.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe,” she conceded._ _ _ _

____“You say ‘maybe’. I hear ‘meet me in the supply closet at noon.’”_ _ _ _

____“Will you have been at work long enough to take lunch at noon?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know. Reyes screwed with my design and I’m the one in a sex coma instead of her.” He made is way across the small room to sit beside her as she tied her boots. “You plan to fix the plans for me?”_ _ _ _

____“I always do. I just need to figure out the project goal first.”_ _ _ _

____“And you think I’m just going to hang out waiting on you to decide that?” he asked._ _ _ _

____“If I keep you in a sex coma I think you’ll be pretty patient.”_ _ _ _

____He rubbed his eyes, clearly not awake enough for the conversation he was having but plowing ahead anyway. “I can give you until next Unity Day. That’s almost a year. If you haven’t figured out by then that I’m more than what’s in my pants then thanks for all the sex but you’re just terminally stupid and I can’t help you.”_ _ _ _

____“Go back to bed, Wick.“_ _ _ _

____“You sure you won’t come with me?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” she said._ _ _ _

____“In the supply closet?”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe.”_ _ _ _

____“We could eat lunch by the other tree. In the square. Food, date, thing.”_ _ _ _

____“Go back to sleep, Wick.”_ _ _ _

____He fumbled for his pants and pull a half-eaten rations bar from one of the pockets. “Breakfast?” he offered._ _ _ _

____“We’ll do a lunch food, date, thing,” she promised._ _ _ _

____“K,” he agreed. He gave her one last kiss and then curled back up on his makeshift mattress, seemingly asleep before she’d even made it out the door._ _ _ _

____Later, as she ran a washcloth over her body to wash away any traces of the night before she went to work, she worked the evening and the possibilities over in her mind, checking and rechecking the design, hunting for the flaws and measuring their severity. She’d assumed her next relationship would run a more traditional course with dating coming before friendship and sex, but this didn’t feel wrong either. In hindsight it seemed more remarkable that she hadn’t seen it coming than that it had happened at all. Everything had happened too quickly, the sequencing wasn’t ideal, and, if she was honest about it, the man was usually a hair’s breadth from disaster. The entire relationship slotted in with all of her other experiences on earth perfectly._ _ _ _

____She dressed and double-checked that her ration card was in her pocket before she headed to work. She’d need it later. She had a date for lunch._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome. 
> 
> This is the type of rock Wick used for Raven's necklace. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meteorite#mediaviewer/File:Pallasite-Esquel-RoyalOntarioMuseum-Jan18-09.jpg


End file.
